Further, the present invention relates to a base station in a mobile communication system comprising an antenna feeding line and a first and a second directional coupler that are operatively coupled with the antenna feeding line, the first directional coupler developing a first voltage indicative of the forward power propagating along the antenna feeding line in a first direction, the second directional coupler developing a second voltage indicative of a reflected power propagating along the antenna feeding line in a reverse direction.
Such a method and such a base station is per se known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,685.